I don't care anymore
by Beniko-senpai
Summary: Maka has to cope with a lifechanging occurrence. The others see her struggle, but noone dares to break down the walls she has built except for one blue haired assassin. One-shot. Pairing MaStar. Complete. I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy and please Review ;)


**I don't care anymore!  
** Anime: Soul Eater

Maka PoV.:  
Ever since we came back from that damn rock-festival Soul had dragged me to, I had locked myself into my room avoiding all of my friends. As long as I was alive they'll never know of what happened.  
I'll be honest, I won't pretend to be strong or whatever. It is destroying me, but I won't tell them no matter what. I have to deal with it alone and in my own way.

Soul was knocking on my door again, demanding that I ate something. True, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning and it was already noon. Still, I wasn't hungry.  
"Go away Soul! I'm studying! Because of that damn festival, I lost two days of school!"  
"Come on Bookworm, studying has to wait until you ate something! I mean, when was the last time you ate? It's really uncool to starve yourself, you know that?" I heard him put a plate on the floor.  
"I made you a sandwich. I'll leave it in front of your door, alright? Oh and it would be cool if you could come out of your room today and watch some TV with me. Just consider it, alright?"  
After hearing no response on my side, I heard him retreat, is footsteps getting quieter.

It was a three-day festival and it happened on the second day in the middle of the night. The next day I hadn't fully processed what had happened, but the day of our departure my emotion had overwhelmed me one second and the next I was as cold as ice. I hadn't felt anything. The whole drive back home I was quietly looking out of the window thinking about nothing. My brain was empty.  
After walking into the flat I shared with Soul, I had instantly locked myself into my room and sat on my bed. I haven't moved ever since, except for using the bathroom occasionally.

But now, I came to understand what had happened. I was raped. I was raped on a rock-festival. A festival I was dying to get to. I was so happy when Soul told me we would go to this festival and I couldn't wait to get there and see my favourite bands.  
By now I was silently crying, nearly choking on my own sobs that shook my body. I didn't want Soul to hear me as I bit back a scream of agony. I hugged my knees closer to my chest, tears were uncontrollably running down my cheeks as the words repeated in my head.

 _You were raped! Not a virgin anymore! RAPE! Your fault! RAPE! You slut! RAPE!_

The words in my head were getting louder and louder, but I knew a way to stop them.  
A year earlier I had felt an extreme self-hate, due to the spreading madness, at that time I found a method to stop that hateful voice inside my head.  
I stood up from my crouched position, tears still flowing down my face, and went to my cupboard. I opened the first drawer and after a while I found the desired object.  
A small silver blade.  
I had operated it out of a pencil sharpener and honestly, they are a lot sharper than they seem to be.  
Sitting down on my bed once again, I listened carefully. I could heard the TV being switched off and footsteps halting in front of my door. I had no lights on and it was rather silent in my room. Guess Soul thought I was asleep before he said "I just hope you would trust me enough by now to tell me if something was wrong. I'm sorry, good night Maka." Then he walked off, I could hear him close his own bedroom door.

"I'm sorry too, Soul." I sobbed. "...but I just can't tell you, you have enough problems on your own, I can't burden you with this."  
"I'm so sorry." I said to no one in particular as I made the first cut in a long while. It wasn't that deep and a bit insecure as was the next one.  
The third was deeper, the fourth angrier and the following were angrily and without hesitation slashed onto my skin. After finishing the tenth, last and deepest cut I felt satisfied while watching the blood run down my wrist.  
I began to laugh, then sob and then I cried again.  
I felt the same self-loath I felt a year ago. I felt weak and ashamed.

I laid down on my now bloodied bed. My eyes growing heavier and heavier as I drifted into sleep, wondering how I would survive school tomorrow.

* * *

I opened my eyes with a scream and sat up abruptly, breathing quickly. "A nightmare. Only a nightmare." I tried to calm myself. There was knocking at the door.  
"Maka! Are you okay? Please open the door." Soul pleaded on the other side of the door.  
I stood up while slowly making my way to the door. My hand rested on the handle but I knew better than to open the door. Glancing back at the blood on my bed.  
"Soul I'm fine, really. It was only a nightmare. You should go to bed, school starts in a few hours. Just rest one more hour, alright?" There was a short silence, before he said a short 'Ok' and went away. I sighed. _I better clean that up and bandage myself._

After my bed looked 'normal' again, I bandaged my wrist and put on some clothes. I wore a black-long-sleeved shirt, with black jeans together with my trademark combat boots.  
 _Black._ What a beautiful colour.  
After the battle with the kishin, I changed my wardrobe a bit. It contained more black and red stuff and less white now. I matured and I didn't want to look like a nerd anymore. The others made always fun of me because of my good-girl appearance, but I just wanted to look smart and nice.  
I know now that this was stupid, because I don't care anymore about what others think of me.

After making sure that all the bandages were hidden, I made my way to the kitchen in order to make Soul breakfast. Afterwards I went back to my room, I locked the door and sat back onto my now clean bed. I had busied myself with clothes and breakfast so as to forget that horrible nightmare, turns out it didn't work.  
I sat there motionless, just staring blankly at a spot on my wall but on the inside I was terrified. In my dream I was raped again, not by those faceless bastards, but by Soul and BlackStar. I started shacking. I didn't want to cry again like a weak little girl. I want to erase my emotions! I want to forget! I just don't want to think about this ever again!

Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Soul calling my name, telling me to hurry up or I would be late for class or him leaving after shouting that he didn't care.  
I looked up with empty eyes, stood up, unlocked my door and exited the front door. My hair was shadowing my empty eyes as I finally made my way to school.

I had found a solution.

I didn't care anymore. I just didn't care.

* * *

I was an hour late for school but who cares, I for sure didn't. I walked into the classroom with an emotionless face. I spotted empty seats on the back and made my way up the stairs.  
"Maka Albarn. You're late, what's your excuse?" Stein had stopped whatever he was writing on the board and looked at me with a bored expression. I didn't bother turning around as I continued my way to the very back of the class. The previous whispering had stopped. It was now dead silent in the room, the only thing that could be heard were my footsteps.  
While my back was turned to Stein, I didn't see him playing with the thought of throwing one of his scalpels at me. But he just shrugged "I don't care, but you'll see Death after school, got that?" then continued with his lesson after I was seated.

Looking down, I saw my friends giving me shocked and suspicious looks. Only Patty seemed oblivious to everything around her.  
I just leaned back and stared out of the window, ignoring them, the lesson and absolutely everything around me.

* * *

School ended about late noon. I stood up and made my way back down to the door.  
Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder and holding me firm in place.  
"Oi Maka, want to go hang out at the basketball court with us, you're even aloud to bring a book if you don't want to play." Soul asked letting go of my shoulder.  
I turned my head slightly and tsk-ed.  
"Leave me alone, Evans."  
His eyes widened at the mention of his last name. I turned back around and left a stunned Soul as he watched me retreat.  
Of course I wasn't on my way to Deaths office, instead I went straight home and into my room.  
After locking the door, I didn't bother to undress as I went and laid down on my bed.

I stayed motionless for hours, I heard Soul enter the flat. I didn't move.  
I heard him doing something in the kitchen and turning on the TV. I didn't move.  
Even as he went to bed, I didn't move. This went on for a few days.

I knew they were slowly getting suspicious of my behaviour. Soul started bothering me more frequently and even BlackStar tried coming into my room through my window. Of course I threw him out immediately. Unfortunately he saw me bandaging my bleeding wrist but decided not to mention this to the others.

* * *

 _The next day in class, with the others_

Soul PoV.:  
"Hey BlackStar, you're awfully quiet today, what's wrong?" I asked, because honestly his quiet behaviour scared me. Maka acting strange since the festival was enough, but BlackStar too. I couldn't take that. BlackStar was seated in his usual seat in the middle of the class, next to him was a worried Tsubaki. The blue haired assassin had greeted everyone with a quiet 'good morning' and hadn't uttered a single word ever since.

"Oi BlackStar, are you listening?" I asked again a bit irritated.  
"Soul, have you noticed something strange about Maka the last week? I mean besides the obvious."  
"Well, she's locking herself into her room again, she eats almost nothing and she acts all together strange. It's like back when the madness spread across the world and Crona was missing." By now the whole gang was gathered, well except for Maka.

Suddenly the bell rang and Stein rolled into the room on his chair with a cage behind him. Of course in there was some rare animal. "Attention class, today we'll dissect this rare Species." Steins eyes gleamed with joy behind his glasses.  
' _Oh man, that's so uncool.'_ I shuddered at the thought of being in that poor things place, but I wasn't the only one. The whole class had a look of terror on their faces. It wasn't a surprise that no one dared to oppose Steins idea of education. The only one who would be brave enough was Maka.

Abruptly the door was kicked open, hitting the wall. ' _Speak of the devil. Wait is she..?'  
_ Maka entered the classroom. She walked past Stein, who had an irritated look on his face. Her hair was hiding her face as she made her way up the stairs unsteadily. Tripping from time to time and giggling. As she passed me I could smell alcohol and her eyes were bloodshot and only half lidded. Taking a closer look, she wore only black clothes today, showing only a minimum ok skin.  
' _That's it! Intervention time!'  
_ Before Maka could sit down, a scalpel suddenly flew right past her head while also slightly grazing her cheek. My Blood ran cold. She slumped into her seat at the back of the class.  
"You're late again and intoxicated. Do you have anything to say before I drag you to Lord Death?"  
"What the Hell Stein, was it necessary to hurt her?!" I looked back at my Meister, her head was downcast and she was shaking. "I mean, look what you've done!" I shouted at Stein.

Suddenly I heard a giggle, then chuckling and when I had fully turned around I saw Maka laughing hard. _'What?'  
_ "HAHAHA! Stein, *giggle*, Stein you Idiot, you missed my throat." Maka started chuckling again and after a long sigh she said in a more sober voice. "Honestly, why did you miss? I didn't even dodge, come on hit me again and end this already, I know you want to kill again, I can see your soul, remember?"  
"That's right Maka, I wanted to scare you, because you're Spirits daughter, but trust me the next one won't miss." Stein answered in a low menacing voice.

"You know what, I'll bring her to Deaths office right away." BlackStar suddenly interfered.  
"But I don't wanna go!" Maka whined, but BlackStar had already grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the door. Without a second thought of what Stein would do to me for skipping his class, I ran after them.

After I caught up to them, we didn't exactly went to Deaths Office right away. We dragged her into the music room because I knew that no one would be there at this time, and I was correct.  
By this point Maka had pretty much sobered out, which made talking to her not exactly easy.

"Maka, why are you acting so strange all of the sudden?!" I shouted because honestly my patients had run out when I saw her coming drunk to school. This wasn't my meister anymore.  
"Who cares?" Maka mumbled while looking out of the window. She looked almost bored.  
"Maka talk to me. Please." I asked again, more calmly this time, almost desperate.  
While I tried to get her to talk, BlackStar leaned on the wall next to the door making sure no one tried to enter and disturb us.

"It's nothing. Can I go home now?" _'Home?!'  
_ "The old Maka would never skip school, did something happen on the festival? Why can't you just tell me? Aren't I your weapon, you should trust me!" Her eyes widened for a second but she quickly put on her emotionless mask again. Nonetheless BlackStar noticed.  
She remained silent.

I gazed down on her seated form on the piano stool. I grinded my teeth looking down, my hair shadowing my eyes. "Fine. You don't have to tell me now, but I'll get the old Maka back, believe me."  
I turned to BlackStar who had a serious expression for once. "Make sure she goes to Deaths Office and doesn't skip school." He nodded and I exited the room without another glance back and made my way back to the classroom expecting Stein to dissect me when I enter.

 _Back in the music room_ , BlackStar PoV.:  
"You know, it would be easier for everyone, if you just told us what's wrong." I told her with my arms crossed. I left my position and stood now right in front of her. Maka looked unfazed as she also stood up. "Well, you know it would be a lot easier if you would just stop bothering me." She mocked me and intended to walk past me but I turned around and grabbed her arm.

"Maka, I saw the blood. You're cutting again. Why?" I asked her in a serious tone. She struggled to get out of my tight grip but I turned her around and embraced her.  
"Maka you're my best friends since forever. Whatever it is, you can tell me and I promise I'll make whoever hurt you pay." My words seemed to have an effect on her, _of course they would I'm awesome…Concentrate BlackStar, concentrate!  
_ "B-BlackStar…I-I…" then her facade broke. Maka clung to me as she cried. I held on tight to the crying girl in my arms and swore to kill whoever had done this to the girl I also fell in love with a long time ago.

* * *

BlackStar PoV.:  
I was alone at home, because Tsubaki had gone over to Kids House for the night. This gave me the chance to train to my hearts content and think about what Maka had told me.

 _We stood there for a few minutes just embracing each other until I heard her sobs getting quieter.  
_ " _I'm sorry BlackStar, I just…I…"  
_ " _Come on Maka, just tell me, I won't tell anybody else, except you want me to." She nodded, finally as we sat down again.  
_ " _BlackStar, I trust you. If I tell you what happened, promise me you won't think different of me."  
_ " _I promise, you'll always be the flat-chested, nerdy bookworm and my best friend that I care about."  
_ _She nodded and her eyes focused on the floor.  
_ " _It happened on the second day of that rock festival we went to, more precise in the middle of the night. I had a nightmare and tried to talk to Soul about it, but he was already asleep and you were out at some stage listening to a band I guess. I thought a walk would clear my mind and maybe I would meet you on the way. Turns out it didn't help at all, it made everything worse.  
_ _I had walked down the make-shift road as a few drunk guys came up to me and began to hit on me. They got on my nerves so I just walked past them but those guys wouldn't have that. One of them grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I realized at that moment that I couldn't do anything without Soul. I-I tried to get out of his iron grip but I failed as all of those scumbags surrounded me. T-They t-touched me a-and I couldn't get away. They were so drunk a-and…" She started to cry again and my blood was boiling by now. I could imagine what happened but I wanted her so say it.  
_ " _Maka, tell me what happened. Say it." The sobbing girl raised her head and looked me dead in the eyes. "They dragged me to their tent and raped me." '_ That's it, I'm gonna kill them!'  
 _I held tight onto the crying girl in my arms._

 _After she had calmed down and had her emotionless mask back on, we made our way to Deaths office, where he talked to Maka while her dad sat in a corner wailing about when his little Maka turned this immoral.  
_ _She didn't say anything on our walk back to her apartment. I just thought that she should go home and I made her promise to stop cutting, of course I would spy on her from time to time but she doesn't have to know._

So here I was working-out while thinking about how to find these bastards and make them pay for what they did to my beloved Maka. It was almost Midnight by now, time to check on her again.  
I made my way to their apartment and glanced through her window. Maka sat on her bed, her knees hugged tied to her chest.  
"BlackStar, you can come in, the door is not locked." My eyes widened. _Soul perception, of course. I'm an idiot.  
_ I made my way through her front door, passing a sleeping Soul on the couch and went into her room. "Lock the door, please." I did as I was told and sat next to her on her bed.

"Can't sleep, huh?" I asked as she just shook her head.  
"Nightmares."  
"Oh." I mentally slapped myself at my stupid response, but what else could I say. Then I asked her in a serious tone "You haven't cut, since our talk, right?" Once again she shook her head.  
I looked closely and suddenly noticed the silent tears running down her cheeks. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around her, she tensed but then relaxed, her head leaning against my shoulder and her arms slowly wrapping around me. We sat like this for a while, silently comforting her.

We separated. "I'm sorry, BlackSt…"  
"Please don't apologise Maka, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one at fault, because I didn't notice sooner. Honestly, how can I call myself god, if I didn't even notice that one of my best friends is hurting?" I grinded my teeth. "Maka, I promise, I'll make them pay." Then she did something I never thought I would see again. Maka smiled at me. It was a small one, but it was genuine.

Unconsciously I was leaning closer as I starred at her lips. My arms sneaked around her waist and lower back as I moved closer. Only a few inches away it suddenly hit me what I was doing and I jumped back. Standing a few feet away from her now, I starred at the floor as I calmed down.  
Looking back up I saw her eyes wide, scarred and I could swear I saw a bit disappointment.  
My fists tightened, _how could I be so selfish?! I had almost lost control and could have taken advantage of her. NO!_

I took a few steps towards her, grabbed her cold hands and looked her dead in the eyes.  
"Maka, I want you to do nothing stupid while I hunt down those bastards, alright?" she nodded.  
"Alright. Now wish your god good luck, not that I need it, I'll be back soon." I jumped out of the window and ran off into the night.

Maka PoV.:  
I wasn't sure I could ever manage a smile again, but with BlackStar it happened unconsciously. Around him I could forget all my worries. Suddenly I felt his arms around my waist and he started to lean in. At first my eyes widened but I soon relaxed and leaned in myself. I wanted to replace those horrible memories with something I wanted to do for a long time but never had the courage to. I discovered my feelings for BlackStar long ago but I knew that I was only a little sister to him. It was obvious that he and Tsubaki…my brain told me to stop thinking about it and concentrate on what was happening at the moment.

But moments before our lips met, he suddenly jumped back. My heart shattered in that exact moment. _Guess he just realised I wasn't Tsubaki. I knew it was too good to be true.  
_ My eyes went back to being emotionless as I watched him starring at my bedroom floor.  
I watched BlackStar clenching his fists and I instantly winced shutting my eyes close.  
I heard footsteps and opened my eyes to look up at him. He took hold of my hands.  
 _His hands are large and warm. They kinda make me feel safe._

"Maka, I want you to do nothing stupid while I hunt down those bastards, alright?" I just nodded.  
He seemed satisfied with that.  
"Alright. Now wish your god good luck, not that I need it of course, I'll be back soon." And with that he jumped out of my window, leaving me alone again with these horrible thoughts.

* * *

Days passed since my talk with BlackStar and I hadn't see him since. He was absent from school and even Tsubaki had no clue on where he was. Of course I had a feeling on what he was doing but I sure as hell wasn't telling anyone. I haven't come to school drunk either but I still sat alone on the back of the class, also the cutting issue was something different. I know I had promised but I was alone with these thoughts and the only way to supress them temporary was to cut…deep. The desire was just too strong. The feeling of warm blood running down your arm was just…satisfying.

The school day passed without another incident, except for Tsubaki trying to talk to me, but I ignored her. After school I sat in my room all alone again as those damn thoughts creeped back into my head. As I stood up and walked to my drawer where my blades where hidden I was confused because they weren't there.  
"Searching for this?" suddenly a voice behind me spoke. I spun around to see BlackStar with a serious expression watching me. He held out his hand and I noticed he had my blades.  
"When did you..."  
"Maka, why do you still have them? I thought we agreed that you'd stop this nonsense." He looked at me like a parent scolding a child.  
"As if you'd understand!"  
"Then help me understand what's inside your head! Please Maka, I just want to help you, you know."  
"I know what you're trying to say, but let me tell you that I'm not weak. I don't need anyone's help!"

He sighed. "Alright, I didn't come here to argue with you. I just wanted to ask you something."  
I tried to steady my breathing as he showed me two pictures. My eyes went wide. _'NO!'_ I stumbled back until my back hit the wall and I collapsed crying.  
"Thought so." He just said, kneeling down in front of me. He embraced me and began to whisper soothing words.  
After I had calmed down I stuttered something like "Those are…how did you…?"  
"After you described those bastards to me, I spent the last few days tracking them down. I just wanted to confirm that it was them. Your reaction told me enough. Now they are going to pay."  
His grip on me tightened.  
"It's going to be okay Maka. Believe me." He sighed and separated himself from me. He smiled down at me.  
"Want me to stay with you for the night?" I nodded weakly not trusting my voice.  
"Alright, but first let's take care of your arms…again. Come on."

He helped me up, unlocked the door and we made our way to the bathroom. BlackStar carefully took care of my self-inflicted injuries and I could see sadness in his eyes as he traced my scars with his fingers. After I was patched up, we stood up in order to go back to my room, but in that exact moment Soul opened the door and caught me and BlackStar.

BlackStar PoV.:  
' _What the hell, last time I checked he was asleep and we weren't that loud.'_ I thought as Soul stared a bit shocked at us.  
"Maka. BlackStar. What is this all about?" None of us said a word until after five minutes Maka looked up at me and nodded.  
"You want me to tell him?" I whispered only loud enough for her to hear and she nodded again.  
"Soul, my friend, it's a long story, why don't we just sit in the living room and I'll explain everything. Alright?"

We were now sat in the living room. Maka and I on the couch and Soul on the Chair on her side.  
I had told him everything Maka had told me and then what I had found out.  
Afterwards Maka gave me the 'ok' and I told him also about her cutting. Of course he freaked out at first but then he grew sad and apologised to her for not noticing sooner. Soul was also ready to beat the living shit out of them.  
I also noticed that while Maka was quite on edge at the beginning of the conversation, she now seemed quite relieved and a small smile graced her lips.

"Alright guys, I think this is a cool moment to get at least a few hours of sleep. Night."  
"Night Soul." We said in unison and went to Makas bedroom. Of course I saw the look on his face, before he closed his door. It told me 'good luck BlackStar'. _As if I, the great BlackStar, would need that_.

We sat on her bed as she asked me "I won't get my blades black, will I?"  
I chuckled. "Nope."  
"But they are also great for nail-care." She whined as if I would believe that.  
She gave up on them minutes later after she tried to get them back by force. We had wrestled a bit but of course I won and pinned her hands down next to her head, with me hovering over her.  
Our eyes met and for a brief moment everything went still.

I started to lean in again but this time I didn't think I could stop myself. We closed our eyes as our lips met in a light kiss, but it soon grew more demanding on her side.  
After a while we separated both breathing heavily. _'Maka looks so pretty when she's blushing.'  
_ "Maka, I…"  
"BlackStar I like you…more than a brother if that wasn't obvious..." she looked down still blushing madly. I chuckled. ' _Absolutely cute.'  
_ "I like you too, have for a long time actually. But we can't be together, not yet at least. I still need to teach them a lesson they sure as hell will never forget. You'll wait for me won't you?" She nodded.  
I smiled and I gave her a peck on the cheek as we made ourselves comfortable on her bed. Her head on my chest. "How about some sleep, it was a long day and tomorrow Soul and I will pay them a visit alright?" She nodded as we both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Maka PoV.:  
I awoke the next day to my alarm being turned on full volume. "BlackStar…" but I only found a note where he was lying before.  
' _We left to kill those Bastards. Go to school and then with the others to Kids house. Everything has been arranged. See you later darling.'  
_ I had no nightmare so I decided to do as he said and think positive for once.  
After turning myself into a human being with the clothes I had last worn weeks ago, I looked at myself in the mirror. The white blues and yellow vest together with my red and black squirt were larger than before due to not eating much but the black coat masked that and my combat boots made everything complete.  
I locked the door and made my way to school.

* * *

Kid PoV.:  
I was quite confused when Soul came to the manor today at around 6 o'clock. What an unsymmetrical time. He asked me if the gang, especially Maka and except for him and BlackStar could meet up at the manor after school and wait for their return. At first I was a bit sceptical if Maka would actually be willing to come with us, but then she came to class on time and also asked Tsubaki if she could sit next to her.  
The bell rang and Stein rolled into the room, he even had a small smile on his lips. Guess he too felt that Makas soul was getting better again.  
Surprisingly school went by as quickly as it started and we all made our way to the manor.

 _At the manor,_ still Kid PoV.:

We were all sat in the living room, each with a cup of tea in our hands. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki sat on the large, black sofa in the middle while Maka and I occupied the red chairs on either side of it.  
Tsubaki started a conversation with Liz and Maka, but the second one was just staring down at her cup of green tea. On the other hand, Patty was drawing a giraffe, which she named Sebastian and I did my best to ignore the fact that Maka didn't have her hair in perfect symmetrical pigtails but hanging loose.

Suddenly the front door opened revealing Soul and BlackStar, both slightly beat up but with triumphant smiles. Maka finally looked up and greeted them with a small smile. While they walked over to us, Soul leaned against the sofa next to Liz and I and BlackStar made his way over to Maka.  
It took us all by surprise as he pulled Maka up to her feet and they kissed.  
Seconds went by till Liz broke the silence. "What the Hell?!" They broke apart and BlackStar answered. "A while ago, but it's a long story and I just want you to know that we were successful!" he grinned obviously really happy.

"That aside, care to tell us what happened, I'm actually really curious. Spill it." Liz asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
"Well, some guys messed with Maka and we just beat the crap out of them. We also discovered that their souls had already turned into kishin-eggs. We took them down, I mean, what else is there to be expected from a god like me. Hahaha." BlackStar answered laughing.  
"BlackStar, just tell us the whole Story, come on I…" I had to interfere and be the voice of reason.  
"Liz, they will tell us eventually. It's their decision, so stop bothering them. It was a long day, we all need to rest and after all we've got school tomorrow." Everyone nodded and went to their respective homes.

* * *

Maka PoV.:

BlackStar had told me he would clean up and then come visit me afterwards. I was on my bed with an actual smile. The news that those guys wouldn't hurt anyone anymore made me happy.  
After we had come home, I patched up Soul who also seemed satisfied. He even gave me the thumbs up for BlackStar and me but went to bed afterwards, because he was pretty tired, the fight was tougher than expected, he said, but left the details to BlackStar.

I heard a knock on my window, looking up I saw BlackStar opening the window. I jumped up from my sitting position on the bed and hugged him. We stayed like this for a few minutes just embracing each other.  
We separated and made ourselves comfortable, once again my head on his chest. As we laid on my bed, he started to tell me the story.

Story, BlackStar PoV.:

 _We had found them in an abandoned building at the edge of Death City while they were consuming souls of a few girls. Unfortunately we couldn't save them anymore, we were too late. While Maka saw them as human beings, they were monsters now. Their skin had turned grey, their eyes black as the night. While one of them had black hair, the other was bald. I mean, from far away they still looked human-alike, but their fingers were replaced by sharp blades.  
_ _I knew I had a chance fighting them alone, but Soul wanted to avenge Maka as well. While our Souls hadn't matched before, we now had the same goal.  
_ _Soul transformed into my hands and I effortlessly wielded him around.  
_ 'For Maka!'  
 _We both thought and charged at them, taking them by surprise._

 _While the black haired guy dodged, we managed to cut of the arm of the other one. It then jumped out of reach with a hiss, holding onto his bleeding limp. Wasting no time, I ran at full speed towards them._ SpeedStar. _I thought as I landed between the two, ramming Soul through the chest of the wounded one and sending his soul wavelength into the other, which sent it flying into the wall.  
_ _On the other side remained a kishin-egg._ One down, on to go. _We thought in unison as we charged again._

 _While the other wasn't much of an opponent, this one was a lot tougher. While trying to slash him with Soul multiple time or hitting him with my shockwave, that bastard always dodged on the last second and punched or kicked us instead. Jumping back we steeled ourselves for the hopefully final attack. I couldn't use witchhunter or any other scythe-related soul-resonance, so I only had brute strength on my side and of course this will have to do, because I'm the great BlackStar and…  
_ 'Shut up and concentrate, Idiot.' 'Sorry, I kinda lost myself there for a second. Are you ready?' _His reflection on the scythe nodded._ 'On the count of three then. 1 … 2 …' _and we charged with lightning speed and cut right through that thing. Leaving only a kishin-egg behind._

"Weren't we awesome? Haha, the great BlackStar wins again." She giggled, how I missed that sound.  
Maka looked up at me as our lips met in a light kiss. We separated and laid down, soon falling asleep.

The End.


End file.
